Dear Nerd Herd
by miss.mysteriouskim
Summary: the twins find a odd letter from Aphrodite... if you read this and like please review it and i will be writing the next chapter some time soon thank you :


DISCLAMER: I DO NOT own the house of night stories or any of the characters

As the Twins were going to their room after hitting the cafeteria for some dinner, they noticed something on the door to their room. It seemed like a note. As they got closer they saw, printed in red ink, "Nerd Herd." Erin grabbed it quick and together they ran into their room**, **glancing curiously at the piece of paper.

"Who's it from?" Shaunee asked**, **trying to think of where she'd seen that writing before.

"I don't know, but with the whole **"**Nerd Herd**" **thing, I'm thinking Aphrodite," Erin replied sarcastically.

"Should we just read it?"

"Well**,** I don't know about you**,** but I sure as hell do. It's probably full of threats and such. Did we do anything really bad to her lately?" A shrug was all Erin got in response.

"Well, then let's just read it," Shaunee says excitedly**, **taking the note and opening it.

So Erin and Shaunee went ahead and read:

Dear Nerd Herd,

I know I'm going be sorry for this. I know all of you think I'm a bitch, and I know every one of you is messed up in the head and shit. I also know that you guys pretty much absolutely hate me and all that junk**, **but I want to apologize.

I'm sorry for always making fun of all of you. Ever since I became a human again**,** I've felt worse and worse for all the shit I say and put you through. By now you're probably thinking I totally lost my mind, but no, I didn't. I want to be a bigger part in this than everyone is already making me.

I actually want to be a part of your little group. I will help the best I can. Now that I'm just a human who still gets visions from Nyx, I can't do as much as everyone else can, but when I do get visions I'll tell you everything. Even when Karmisha writes a new poem, I'll try my best to help out more than I did before.

Now that everything here at the House of Night is turning into some bad shit all of us need to stick together. Even now with Kalona back and all, Zoey is going need all of us even more. Maybe one day we'll have to save her instead of her always saving our asses. You never know, with this crazy-assed world we live in**.**

Just think about it please. I actually really want to be a part of the nerd herd. If you guys let me in I won't even call you the damn nerd herd if that will make it better.

Think about it,

Aphrodite

P.S. Okay I'm letting everyone know now if you don't let me in your little group I will hurt every single last one of you. I will make fun of all of you even more. And if you get me mad enough I'll even feed you to Kalona, Neferet, and the raven mockers. And that's some serious shit. So think twice before you don't let me in!

-Aphrodite

P.S.S. Oh jeez**,** I'm sorry for that**,** I don't wanna be pushy. I just really need to be in something. I feel left out now that I'm just a human. I just really wanna be with you guys, saving the world. I want…no**,** never mind**,** I NEED good friends like you guys and I've seen you guys with Zoey**,** and**,** well that's all I want. Just please think about it. Okay**,** well**,** thanks again.

-Aphrodite

"Holy shit biscuits, there is no way in hell this is from Aphrodite!" Erin exclaims staring at the paper with wide eyes.

"Damn Twin, read the first P.S. again. I think it _**is**_ from her."

"Okay, you have a good point Twin, but why the hell would she want to be in the 'Nerd Herd'?" Erin asks, glancing at the paper once again**.** "And damn, I wish she would quit calling us that already**.**"

"I second that notion."

"I think we should call the gang all up here and show 'em this."

"Well Twin, I think so too," Shaunee said, as Erin and she went off to text Jack, Damien, Stevie Rae, the red fledglings, and Zoey.

Shockingly, they all came A.S.A.P., wondering what was going on. The brain, Damien, and their high priestess Zoey read it out loud.

Everyone who was there was so shocked that there wasn't even one word said until the twins burst out laughing. When that happened, everyone glared at them.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Zoey asks, still looking a little shocked from the note.

"Well, why are all of you speechless?" Erin rebut.

Everyone looked at each other and Jack spoke up. "Aphrodite, we never knew she felt left out."

"So you guys are saying you feel bad for the queen bitch?" the Twins asked together, looking a bit surprised.

Everyone joined in with nodes and a chorus of yes's and yeah's. That's when the Twins went all silent and dorkey. That's when everyone busted out laughing at the Twins' expressions. They were the two who looked sad now.

"Well what are we going to do now? Should we let her in?" Erin asked, sounding somewhat upset.

"Well of course we are going to let her. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?" Zoey exclaimed, almost furiously.

"Why, do you think she evens feels left out?" Damien asked all worried.

"Well, now that's she's all like human and whatnot she probably feels like she can't do as much as we can. We should all go and find her and talk to her about this, don't ya'll think?" Stevie Rae pointed out.

"Yeah, that would be the right thing to do," Zoey said, sounding somewhat distant.

"Okay well let's go and try to find Aphrodite," Stevie Rae said, as everybody was starting to file out of the Twins' room. As they were all going to find Aphrodite, they all heard a commotion going on in the dorms TV area. Zoey, Stevie Rae, and the Twins all hurry down the stairs faster. When they were finally at the bottom they saw that three fledglings were cornering Aphrodite. Zoey yells across the room "STOP!" The three fledglings whip around to see Zoey and Stevie Rae running at them and they all immediately move away from Aphrodite.

"What were three planning on doing to Aphrodite?" Zoey asked, trying to sound calm, but it was hard.

"Well, we were seeing what she was doing back at this school if she's a human. After that we were going to drain her blood and then feed her to the raven mockers," said one of the fledglings, laughing.

"Well she's a part of our group if you even touch her we will through our elements at you and you will be hurting and sorry for doing it!" Erin yelled at them.

The three red fledglings that none of us, not even Stevie Rae, recognized, stared, backing away to the door and when the Twins took a step forward they all ran out the door. When they were gone everyone in the room was giggling, and laughing. It was the first time in a long time that it felt good to laugh, and the fact that the whole room was, made it feel like normal again at the House of Night.


End file.
